Luigi (Super Mario Series)
Note:The Following Text is from the Mario Wiki Luigi (Japanese: ルイージ, Ruīji) is Mario's younger, taller, thinner twin brother. He is a major protagonist of the Mario series. Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality. This is especially noticeable in installments for the Luigi's Mansion series of games, as well as the Mario & Luigi series. Creatation and Develpment Creation and development Luigi was born when Shigeru Miyamoto set out to create Mario Bros. after being told that Mario resembled a plumber, a notion he wanted to officially establish. After observing the two-player competitive and cooperative gameplay of the arcade game Joust, Miyamoto wished to incorporate a similar style of gameplay into his own game. Miyamoto's answer to Joust's stork-riding player 2 was Luigi, Mario's green-clad younger twin brother, with whom he could compete or cooperate. While Mario's name was based on Mario Segale, Luigi's name was based on a popular pizzeria near Nintendo of America landmarks, named Mario & Luigi's. His name also is based on the japanese word '類似した'('Ruigi'), meaning 'similar', which was one of the reasons why Luigi was a simple palette swap of Mario in the older games. With 2-player mode in mind, Nintendo and publishing companies such as Atari gave Luigi immediate publicity, making him the star of multiple advertisements for the game. Since his debut in 1983, Luigi has been constantly developing. Gameplay differences between him and Mario were first seen in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. After spending years as a palette swap of his brother, Luigi has consistently been given his own graphics since Super Mario Kart in 1992, with earlier exceptions including the American Super Mario Bros. 2. As aforementioned, Luigi has also begun earning his own personality in the post-Super Mario 64 era, starting with Paper Mario and Luigi's Mansion. In 2013, Luigi was the focus of the Year of Luigi, where in Nintendo released a number of themed games, DLC, and collectibles to honor the thirtieth anniversary of Luigi's first appearance in Mario Bros. Appearances in Mario Games Super Mario Bros. This is one of Luigi's first appearances. In this game, Luigi is only used for the second player, and is a recolor, replacing Mario's red with Green only. There is, apart from graphics, no gameplay differances from Luigi or Mario. Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels Luigi comes similar as in Super Mario bros., except that he also can jump higher. Due to the removel of Muiti-player in this game, Luigi can be played in Single-player now. His graphics are the exact same. Super Mario Bros. 2 In this game, Luigi accompanies Mario, Princess Peach, and Toad to save the Dreamworld from Wart. In this game, he has higher jump and speed than Mario, but worse Traction. Super Mario Bros. 3 In this game, he appears again as another bro to play with. In has higher jump as the only differance, like in Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels. Mario is missing!Category:Nintendo Luigi is the main character in the game, it is believed to be one of the worst Mario games though. Category:Mario series Category:Video Games Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels Category:Fictional Character Category:Green Category:Japanese